one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mewtwo vs Metal Sonic 2
Mewtwo vs Metal Sonic 2 is Peep4Life's seventieth OMM. Description Pokemon vs Sonic the Hedgehog! The rematch from my sixteenth one minute melee is upon us! Finally, only took like 54 melees before we got here. '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Mewtwo had finished recovering from last time, he had sworn a rematch and he was going to get it! He flew across the world searching for Metal Sonic. He eventually found him amid a storm. He came face to face with his foe. Metal recognized him immediately and sprang into action. Finally, the rematch! Fight! ''' Metal Sonic lunged with kick but Mewtwo raised a barrier to block the move. Mewtwo then drew his spoon and swung it but Metal Sonic obliterated it with a few kicks and punches. He then fired a laser, destroying the spoon, because a death by a spoon would be dumb, right? Mewtwo then took to the air and lobbed a shadow ball at Metal Sonic who was launched across the battlefield. Mewtwo mega evolved into Mega Mewtwo Y and used his psychic powers to clench Metal Sonic. Metal felt an all too familiar pressure building but managed to copy shadow ball from earlier and use it against the psychic type. A direct hit! Mega Mewtwo Y then used future sight, reading in to the future, hoping to scope an opening but Metal Sonic gave him no wiggle room and hit a homing attack, bringing the Pokemon down. Metal Sonic then became Neo Metal Sonic and fired lightning bolts at Mewtwo who guided the attacks away with psychic. Mewtwo and Metal Sonic both thought alike when they fired shadow ball at each other however, the attacks cancelled each other out. Mewtwo enveloped himself in a ball of energy and fired beams of awesome power at Metal, all the time he was thinking of how to exploit a weakness. Metal Sonic copied the move and the two dueled as equals for a moment. That was until Mewtwo disabled Metal Sonic's abilities to copy! With that, Metal Sonic was left to only the minimum moveset. Mewtwo used psychic again and began crushing Metal Sonic, who responded with another shot of lightning. Mewtwo felt the crippling pain but used recover to cover most of the damage. Then, as Metal Sonic came in for another kick, Mewtwo used shadow ball to catch him in the legs. Mewtwo then took to the air and looked down on his weakened foe. Metal Sonic was looking to use Metal Madness, firing flames and missiles at Mewtwo. The Pokemon flew high in the air and used his psychic powers to send the attacks back at Metal. The robot was pelted with his arsenal and Mewtwo closed in for the kill, delivering psystrike to kill Metal Sonic. '''KO Mega Mewtwo Y returned to his normal state, looking down at the carnage. He didn't like what he had done, but this creature was too dangerous to let go. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Mewtwo! Category:Peep4Life Category:Male-only battles Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Sonic vs Pokemon Category:Rematch Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees